Tomato Fun
by Bad Touch Tomato
Summary: Romano's used to Spain teasing him. But what happens when one day Lovino gets back at him?  Being naughty did pay off as fun. Especially with tomatoes. Spamano. R&R


I thought it was hasty at the beginning but then he convinced me, when I felt his soft but jagged touches on my hips. For him I could see that it was a turn on. By his lustful eyes to him constantly licking his lips. It was just a week ago that I had screamed at the bastard for eyeing other people. Especially women. He soon broke up with the bastard. Now here we were. Staring into each others eyes. His breathing hit a hitch. I knew that he was going to blow any second if I don't do anything. So I just got closer to him and in an instant I could feel him shudder with pleasure. Spain could be a nice and caring boss. But it was definitely a need to have sex. My hands were placed directly on his chest, although his were placed now on my ass.

It seemed that I was teasing him and an innocent smirk tingled my lips. I was known for being a tease, so when I did this it seems not surprized Antonio. Finally making a move, I leaned closer and Spanish man's face was buried in my neck. Kissing, licking and gently suckling it. I wanted to moan and break down like jello. But I kept my composure, not let him win. As he moved closer to my body heat between us had stepped up to the point were, he, Antonio, had started grinding his hips on me. Whispering all kinds of pleasures he could give us two. In response I bit my lip and moved only just a little bit back. Giving him the pleasure of pushing me back against the wall.

"Ohh, Lovino. You really tease me so. " Spagna said in low tone of want. Teasing him, was only the beginning of what I wanted. I wanted him to beg. To break down into for me. It might have seemed mean. But I could live with that. "Antonio ... I know how much you need me ... I know how you want it wet. In bed, the heat of the moment. " I grind up against him and all I could here from tomato bastard was groaning anticipation.

"But ... You need to earn it ... "His eyes softened and frown appeared on his face. I knew too well he wasn't happy about those words. I tried to look away and keep from guilt. But Spain has kept me trapped between his muscular arms. "Then how do you want to do, mi amor?" I immediately thought of a good way to torture him and then I hit me. I started smirking very deviously. My hands ran down his chest pressing my body closer to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He complied to what I was doing and I just watched his muscles flex and stretched his arms. A small ' Hmph ' was heard. He was acting real cocky.

"España... Need you ... get the tomatoes ... And meet me back here for a surprize. I promise you will not regret it. " I told him in the most seductive tone I could manage. He did not hesitate in the order and scurred out of the room. I took a sigh, I knew he wanted it really bad. As he came back into the room. I wad leaning against in the bedroom. Antonio walked handing me bowl of tomatoes and I just went to sit them on the desk, teasing him with my ass. When I turned I used my finger to signal him to come over. Once he did, I slipped my finger in a belt loop, pulling the Spainard closer.

"You've been a very bad Spainard." I Leaned closer and smiled. Licking his lips and grabbed a tomato. Then squishing and rubbing the juices all over the naked chest of Spain. "We could use the rest for other means of fun ... If you get my point. " All Spain did was slowly nodded and then I unbutton his pants, making him shed them.

And he seemed in a hurry to get them. But now he had a real reason to be conceited. He was huge! It scared me at first, knowing that he was going to put it. He looked at my hands as they moved. He grabbed onto them bring them to his lips and kissing them softly. I nodded with confidence and lead him to the bed. Falling over and him pulling on me. "Spain ... I need you now. "He took action after those words. His hands started to unbutton my shirt as lips kissed mine. Spain was kissing me gently but with a slight pressure. Once that was done with the shirt, his kisses started to go lower on my chest. I could sense a pair of lips on my nipples and nibbled here and there. I started to moan loudly. "Mi Lovi ... Teasing me wasn't a good idea. " He warned

I just laid there as his hands moved to my pants and started quickly unbuttoned them and tossing the clothing to the side and started to move lower. I could feel his tongue on my dick, licking it with ease. Soon he deep thoated it and I couldn't surpress a moan any longer. "Ahhhhh... Tonio! Please... I'm about to..." I realease my cum into his mouth and he looked up swallowing it. As he catched his breath, España. "Mi Tomate was good. Want to taste yourself?" He asked and moved closer.

"Hell No!" But he kissed me anyway ignoring my comment. As he pulled away there was only a slither of saliva connecting us together. But then Antonio placed three fingers on my lower lip. "I need you to start sucking, Lovi..." I blushed, looking away.

"I don't want to Antonio." I complained but then he looked upset. "Lovino... I don't want to hurt you when we start having sex. So please mi tomate?" I only shook my head 'no'. It was a stupid decision to make knowing I was going to hurt myself. But then he looked over at the table.I didn't know what he was planning on doing until I saw him reach for a tomato. Then it all came clear to me. He was going to use that as lube! I Pulled up and he looked at me with a smile. "What's wrong, Mi amor?"

"I know what you're going to do with that, you bastard!"España gave me a puppy-eyed look and I sighed, looking away and mumbled the words, "Go ahead then" He took the advantage and laid me back down. Grabbing my legs pulling them over his shoulders. From what I could see. He squished the Tomato and then I felt his felt really akward and then he pushed in. I gave a moan in both pain and pleasure. "I need you to brace yourself, Lovi." Before I could understand what he said he pushed another finger in and I shouted out as pain shot up my back. "T-Tonio be careful!" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"I'll try but... I can't really gaurentee." I shivered at his words as I felt his fingers stretch me. Spain's face got closer to mine as he started to kiss me again. But more passionately this time. The last finger pushed its way into me. Tears started to form around my eyes. His lips traveled up my face, reaching my eye lid kissing it sloppily gentle. The Spainard quickly pulled them out and I could feel him press something bigger up against my ass.I could feel Antonio push and slowly enter me. I grabbed his arms as I saw a smile touch his face. After he let me get used to the feeling of him being inside me. He started to move faster and faster. I screamed out in estacy, "Toniooo! More!...Please more!" It was like he answered my call by slamming into me as hard as he could.

I started to feel hard all over again. My member throbbing in pleasure. But when Spain slammed into me that time. I was sent over the edge and I realease again. He looked like he started to struggle and gave it one last thrust before realeasing into me. As he pulled out of me Antonio plooped down and kissed my lips. "Te Amo, Mi encantador Lovi!" His arms protective wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Ti Amo, You bastardo..." I whispered to him as we started to drift of into a sleep. Being naughty did pay off as fun. Especially with tomatoes.


End file.
